


Two Wholes Into Half

by whitebeltwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack?, Fix-it fic, Rara deserved better, not evening watching the show anymore and I STILL found a way/need to fix stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: A fix-it fic for the end of season 4.





	Two Wholes Into Half

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin.  
> A very short drabble to fix a thing.

It starts off small.

She feels extra amazed when she eats a snack or a flavor she hasn’t had for a while–like it’s the first time she’s ever had it when it’s actually the thousandth.

She chalks it up to the latest near death experience making her appreciate things more and thinks little of it.

She has the occasional critical–if not downright cynical– thought on how things are done in the US and its excessive greed and decides Lena’s pessimism is starting to get to her.

Little things now and again that can be easily explained one way or another.

Until the boy.

They’re back in Kaznia, going over things with a fine-toothed comb when a motion-sensor camera activates and shows a small figure wandering towards one of the side gates.

Kara just manages to recognize the small frame as being that of a child–a young boy to be precise–when she completely blacks out.

When next she comes back up into the light, the blonde finds herself standing outside of the same gate she had just been looking at not a moment ago, with a vehicle driving out of sight, and Lena is looking at her like she’s grown three heads.

“Uh…what just happened?”

“What just–You’re asking me?” Lena blinks at her, mouth falling agape in shock.

“…Yes? We were just in the surveillance office and now we’re out here and I’m pretty sure I didn’t move us here so…”

Shaking her head as if to get her thoughts in order, Lena explains, “We were going over Lex’s files when someone triggered the camera for this gate,” she gesture to the door behind them, sitting somewhat crookedly in its frame as if it had be wrung open by someone strong who was in a hurry.

“As soon as you looked at it you gasped _‘Mikail’_ and were out of the room before I had even processed that you had spoken and I watched you all but tackle the boy on the monitor. By the time I got out here the two of you were hugging each other and sobbing in Russian until his mother got here.”

Kara wiped at her face and found it still wet from her tears as Lena continues.

“Took a while to pry you off of him, I had to convince you that he was fine and it was just time for him to go home and that you’d see him later and here we are.”

“I…I don’t remember any of that,” the blonde mumbles as she look towards where the truck had disappeared around a bend.

“So I gathered… When did you learn to speak Russian?”

“I didn’t…” Kara snapped her head back towards Lena, “But Red Daughter did!”

“You think you gained your linguist skills from her? And her memories of that boy?”

“I think it's more than that, Lena; I think she’s still alive!” Kara exclaims with glee.

“Is that possible?”

“Why not?! She originally came from me; maybe being out in the world let her grow enough to exist in me like Reign did in Sam! And if she’s still intact inside of me–“

“–Then maybe we can separate the two of you like before!” Lena finishes, the wheels behind her eyes already turning. “Do you think it would work?”

Kara nods solemnly. “I want to try. She deserved better than what she got. …Will you help me?”

Lena smirks, “You have to ask?”

* * *

 

Weeks of testing and preparation go by–some of which is spent convincing Alex that it was the right thing to do and the risk worth the reward–until they were finally ready.

Hours after that, they all got to sit by Red Daughter’s bedside as she finally opened her eyes, alive, well, and whole.

“Hey sis. Welcome back.”


End file.
